


Coolsville

by Schuyler



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma and Fred have a secret in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out of desperation, Fred in his airy beach house, plying Velma with sweet words and cosmopolitans and then coaxing her into his bedroom. It was different than kissing Daphne. Daphne only cared about herself and so Fred focused on himself and they were only in it for the pleasure they took away. But Velma was there for him, because she sensed that he needed this, and he could be there for her, because he thought she might have a problem too. 

She hooked one finger with its short, unpainted nails into the loop in the zipper on Fred's shirt and tugged downward and Fred thought she was beautiful. His tastes usually tended to bigger and broader and harder, but Velma blushed when he pulled off his shirt and shivered just a little when he lifted off her sweater. She had a soft tummy and round, gorgeous breasts. "You've got girl parts under here, Velmster," he teased. 

"Yeah," she said, "I like girl parts." 

And she kept her glasses on so she could see him. 

Afterwards, he was better. It hadn't been the sex, which was nice, which was fun and Velma had laughed and he had laughed and it had been good and they might do it again, but afterwards they sort of twined together and just lay there and Fred felt like he wanted to cry, because Velma wasn't going to go anywhere. She just lay there, naked and wonderful, and they whispered to each other, and she traded him a secret for a secret, and he wasn't going to go anywhere either.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's his name?" Velma asked in the middle of lifting her sweater over her head. 

Fred, just dropping his shirt, stopped dead. "Who?" 

"I saw you with a guy on Lincoln Avenue last Friday. I'm just wondering what his name is." Velma acted as though they were discussing the weather, popping open the button on her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. 

There was no use in pretending it hadn't happened. Not with Velma. "Tyson. He's ... I met him at the mall." Fred could feel himself blush. Velma was just standing there in her sports bra and boy cut briefs. 

She sat down in the midst of his silk sheets and turned her back to him, waited for him to unhook her. "You looked like you were having a nice time. Were you having a nice time?" 

"Yeah." He dropped his bright blue pants and slid in behind her, opening the hooks and pausing just like he always did to admire the skin on her back, expansive and unchanging except for one mole on her left shoulder. He'd always sort of wanted to kiss it. 

"Then you should see him again. I bet he's a good guy." Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her skin.


End file.
